


Service with a Smile

by Sasha2000



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hercules Mulligan is total sugar daddy material, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wanted this au to exist so I made it myself, This will have sex if I can write some decent sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha2000/pseuds/Sasha2000
Summary: When a broke college student named Peggy happens to be working a shift that leads her to all the answers only one thing can happen...





	Service with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be editing this a lot but wanted to post it online to give me the motivation to continue. If anyone reads this feel free to comment it would make my day.

“Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, no that answers all my questions thank you.” Hanging up the phone Peggy turns to look at Eliza who was sitting anxiously on the couch awaiting the answer. “Well, seems like I’m dropping out of school.”

Eliza's head droops down having her hands catch her, staying in silence for what felt like an eternity for Peggy. Taking a seat next to her Peggy did what she thought was best and patted her back not filling the silence.

“Peggy, you’re the one who should be panicking, they just took away your academic scholarship for next semester. The only good news is you can still get it back if you get no more C’s but what are you to do till then? I promised mom I’d take care of you and make sure you’re on the right track but what now? I should give you a huge lecture.” 

“Nobody needs a lecture, I have a job and I’ll take out some loans if it bothers you so much. Who knows, maybe this is a sign from the universe that I should go be a goat farmer. That way I’ll end up with kids for sure.” 

Instead of laughs, Peggy got smacked with a pillow hitting her face. “No time for jokes Peggy! Get ready for work, I love you and have a great day.” For a brief moment, Eliza stopped the worrying and kissed her sister’s head. 

Waving goodbye she flopped on the couch using all the extra time she had to mentally prepare before finally going to get ready. 

~Time skip to the middle of her shift~

Saying goodnight to another customer Peggy starred out the window watching the sparkling night sky through the window walls. It was the time of day where the diner was finally getting slow and as her first time doing a non-morning shift she didn’t know how to pass the time. All the side work was done and she cleaned the windows three times that past hour. Just as she was about to go clean them again a tall, broad man with dark skin and warm chocolate eyes entered the doors. 

“Hello welcome to Rod’s! How many people in your party today?” giving the usual greeter smile.

“I-I uh,” Standing there fumbling over words the man quickly said, “One, just a party of me.”

“Parties of one have more fun, and can I get a name for that?” The guest takes a second to chuckle feeling less awkward eating alone.

“Hercules, Hercules Mulligan, but you can put down Herc.” 

Looking around the place Peggy grabs the menu and walks over to him, “Well, there is nobody here so you have a pick on where you want to sit, basically anywhere that another person is not sitting.” chuckling as she leads him to the rows of empty booths and tables making small talk. 

Herc sat down on the counter area wanting a stool. “Here is fine, just looking to grab some food after work.” 

“You must get out really late, it’s already 10:30.” Handing over the menu she gives another smile before stepping a few feet away to give him a moment to read it over. 

“Yeah, I get caught up in work most of the time just letting the days pass. I actually- it’s not that important. Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” offering a small smile.

“Sure, but did you want to order? I can get you something to drink if you need more time. Maybe a coffee or ice tea?” 

Stumbling with the menus as quickly looks over the drinks forgetting to even glance at how distracted he got Hercules ordered the first thing that had free refills. “Coffee sounds good.” 

“I’ll be right back with a cup of coffee!” Stepping out of view for a second Herc used it to check himself out on his phone mirror making sure he has nothing in his teeth and his hair looks nice before she returned. 

“Here you go one cup of joe. Are you ready to order?” Placing the drink down before getting her notepad out giving another smile. 

“Hmm, what do you know is good?” Closing his menu that he was only pretending to look at. 

“Well our breakfast items are really good but I think you get more for your buck with dinner.” 

“Why don’t you surprise me with whatever is your special for today?” 

“What about hash browns, with two eggs, hotcakes and a side of bacon?” 

“Sounds perfect, can I have the eggs sunny side up?” Handing the menus back to her before opening up some creamers concentrating very hard on pulling the lid off. 

“Of course,” taking the order she looks up and flashes him another smile, “anything else I can get for you?” 

“Nope, just gotta open these tiny things up.” holding up the creamer up and pretending to struggle.

Giggling at the man Peggy goes to tell the chef and says goodbye to the leaving table. Wiping down everything and cleaning her station before going to see how much longer the food would be. Luckily the order was up and she grabs it, wincing at the burning plate contacting her hand but smiles anyway. “Got your hash browns with sunnyside eggs and some bacon. I’ll be right back with your hotcakes. Also be careful these are a crazy hot item.” 

Placing them down she goes back to the window and tops off the pancakes with butter before giving the syrup to him. He got it and started drenching his pancakes in syrup smiling as the sugar waterfall ran down, “This is living you know.” 

“If you say so, anything else I can get you?” smirking at him and the childlike look on his face. 

“Just your company, I would be pretty lonely just sitting here.” putting the sweetness down and pouting his lips trying to convince her to stay. “Please, give an old man some of your lovely time. It would really make my night.” 

“You can’t be older than 23, stop trying to say you are old.” Playfully swatting her hand, then looks around before leaning against the counter. “Yeah, I can stay for a while.” 

Before taking a sip of coffee Hercules mentally high fived himself as he saw her relax, “I’m actually 26 but you just got an extra dollar on your tip. Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?” 

“Me?” Looking back at the front she doubles check to make sure nobody is coming but around this time most people just want to go home. “Well, um I am a student, undecided on my major going to the nearby college.” 

“Really? I actually went there! What are the odds.” Eating some eggs while getting some on his lip.

“Well pretty good since it’s down the street,” giggling she pulls some napkins from her side of the counter and gives it to him. 

“True, but you never know.” Chewing intently, trying not to look away from her for too long. They talked animatedly and Herc felt captivated with each word she uttered. He kept trying to keep her with him but knew he needed to get home. When she went to help another table he placed a bill on the table and walked away. Waving at her before leaving hearing her ask him to come again. 

Peggy went to collect his check and gasped seeing he paid with a fifty dollar bill for a less than ten dollar bill. “Wow, I really do hope he comes again.” Wiping the table down before starting to clean up for the end of her shift.


End file.
